Chance
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: How can Haru tell Kyo how he feels with his fears in the way? Will he take a chance? A HaruXKyo Yaoi. Finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own these boys or Fruits Basket. **

* * *

**Chance**_**  
**__Chapter One_

Haru suddenly sat up in his bed, not sure what, if anything, had awoken him. Warm air flowing from the open window reached his nose. Haru smiled, it smelled sweet, it smelled of spring. For some reason the smell reminded him of a certain temperamental boy.

"Great…" Haru growled to the dark room. He should know better than to think of Kyo while in bed. That soft tanned skin popped into his mind, followed by long lovely legs, strong beautifully sculpted arms, silken strands of orange-

"Shit!" Haru whispered fiercely to the empty room, trying to cover the large bulge in his pants.

**

* * *

**

The houses were dark as Haru slipped past them silently. After he had relived himself of the Kyo induced annoyance, he decided he needed a walk.

He climbed over the main wall and pulled out a piece of chalk. A gift from Hatori, to keep him from getting lost all the time.

The streets were empty, which came as a bit of a surprise for him. Granted it was four in the morning, but this was Tokyo. There should have been at least a few people staggering around in the streets.

An hour past before Haru was completely lost, the chalk lay forgotten in his hand. "This looks…" he looked around slowly, then faced forward. "...completely unfamiliar."

"Dearest Hatsuharu Sohma… The ox… A curse…" Haru froze. The voice was creepy enough, the things it said were even creepier.

"Who are you ? Come out!" Haru shouted turning circles, searching for a body to the voice.

"As you wish young master…" Slowly a young woman, clad in black, moved away from the wall. A vision of dark beauty. Her skin pale like the moon. Her long black hair swished around her feet. But there was something… something familiar about her. "Master, you seem troubled… A love … To a male.."

Haru backed away, his heart pounding in his throat. Slowly one of her pale hands reached out for him. It looked of porcelain and felt just as cold.

"Do not fear me master. I am here to help you in this time in which you need me the most. Kyo… He is the one you love…The one you want, the one who …"

The pause became unbearable. "He is the one who…?"

"Your fears are pointless."

**

* * *

**

**Wha'cha think? There's more if ya want it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance  
**_Chapter Two_

"Your fears are pointless."

Her words swam in Haru's head as he wondered around with no clear destination. Maybe she was wrong, but what if she was right? What if he made a fool of himself? What if Kyo didn't like him that way? What if this was a joke? His head hurt. Haru looked up at the building before him as the first rays of the sun shone over the trees. He realized he was standing before Shigure's house.

Haru laughed softly. It seemed fate hated him today. The birds began their sweet morning songs and the forest came to life with the activity of small animals. 'Well, no time like the present.' Haru thought, but found he stayed root to the spot.

Hours passed and still Haru didn't move. But he jumped as shouting erupted from the house.

"YOU DAMN RAT!"

Haru smiled. 'Kyo…' The door slammed open and Kyo stomped out, fuming over whatever had happened in there. His mop of orange hair shimmered and swayed in the early morning light. Haru's eyes couldn't help but follow the angry teen into the woods.

Haru blinked as he realized that his feet couldn't help but follow his beloved Kyo either. He stopped a few feet before reaching the crouched figure of Kyo drawing in the dirt with a stick and mumbling.

"Hey…" Haru said leaning back on his heels. Kyo jumped up and spun around.

"Damn it Haru, you scared me!" Kyo said a bit flustered, face tinged a light pink. He tuned swiftly to hide it. "W-What do you want?"

Haru's heart beat faster as he moved forward and snaked his long arms around Kyo's slim waist. Kyo turned rigid at his touch.

"H-Haru?" Kyo struggled to keep his voice together.

"What I want… is you Kyo." Haru's dreams and fantasies came in handy as he moved his mouth expertly up Kyo's neck and up to his ear. He nibbled gently on the velvety skin. Kyo purred softly and leaned back into him.

"I love you Kyo, I love you…" He whispered softly into Kyo's ear. Kyo turned his face away swiftly. Haru's heart stopped and he let go. 'Oh shit!'

"I-I'm sorry, did I-? What should I-?" Haru rambled.

"I am so freakin' happy..."

* * *

**Thanks be to all of those out there who wanted this story to live. All two of you. Much love! Now there's just one last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit Mature. Maybe just Teen? What is a normal teens mature-ness level these days? I don't count apparently.**

* * *

**Chance  
**_Chapter Three_

"I am so freakin' happy..." Kyo whispered, his face on fire. Haru's heart felt as if it stopped beating. He was stuck between shouting with joy, crushing the older boy to him, and ravishing the feisty red head right there.

He went with a combination of the three.

He smiled, pulled Kyo into his arms and captured his lips. The kiss was feverish, rushed, hungry. Tongues explore foreign mouths with the faint hope they would become very familiar. Haru shuddered as Kyo moaned when his teeth captured the cats bottom lip gently. Haru's hands roamed over the crimson eyed beauty, touching everything they could, memorizing anything they caressed. Long fingers tore gently at his hair and his arms as if trying to bring him even closer.

Lifting the cat easily, Haru leaned him against the trunk of the nearest tree. Again, Kyo moan and rubbed is obvious reaction against Haru's stomach. Again the ox shuddered and a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Kyo!" Haru nearly dropped the wide eyed cat as Tohru's voice exploded close by.

"That girl..." Haru panted. "Has very bad timing." Kyo didn't even fight the smile induced Haru's words and kissed the pale skin of the younger boys neck, earning him a soft intake of breath that sounded almost heavenly. Haru groaned as the boy began working at his neck, making his heart race, forcing sounds from his mouth that should have been embarrassing. And when the teeth finally scraped over his abused skin, he knew they couldn't just leave like they were. "Can we just ignore her?" He whispered.

"She'll just keep looking for me." Kyo whispered, his voice thick.

Haru smirked slightly and nibbled at Kyo's neck. The sound he made Haru's erection throb. "You'll have to be quiet then." Haru whispered and slid them out of sight. Kyo's eyes widened at the sentence and looked as if he were about to protest. "Shh." Haru's voice was barely a whisper as one of his hands slid down the front of Kyo's pants, earning him a hiss when his found it's destination.

"Kyo!" The voice was a bit farther off now.

The orange haired boy whimpered as Haru began to move his hand, pushing the pants down far enough to bring Kyo's problem out. The ox felt excitement roll through him as he brought his mouth down. Kissing the tip gently he felt the cat squirm and he licked the length slowly. Haru looked up as eyes fluttered and a shuddering breath escaped lips. And when he took it all the way in his mouth, Kyo couldn't hold back the moan. Haru smiled again and let his instincts let his tongue tumble around Kyo. The moans only got louder which only led Haru on. "Let... Let me." Kyo gasped out finally.

Haru quickly unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, throwing his body over Kyo. Hands groped. Fingers scraped. Moans muffled. Both felt the other twitch as footsteps passed them by and voices got louder before moving on. Haru had to remind himself to continue several times as Kyo's mouth made him melt. The movements became faster. The tension building. Until Kyo tried to pull himself from the younger boys mouth. Haru sucked harder and forced Kyo deeper into his mouth as he felt the boy shudder and finally released. Haru didn't even hesitate and swallowed as Kyo's muffled moan vibrated through him. And as Tohru's voice called out to the red head again, he suddenly fell over the edge himself, his moan louder than the others. Kyo's tongue swirled around Haru's manhood one last time as he pulled back.

After a few moments of heavy breathing the two sat up and put themselves back together. "You idiot! What if she had seen us!?" Kyo shouted under his breath.

"I tripped and you were kissing it better." Haru almost laughed as Kyo's face turned a violent shade of red. "You know it would have worked." He smirked.

"You idiot! No one is is stupid enough to believe that!!"

"Kyo?" Tohru stepped into view looking relieved. "Oh Haru. Good morning." She smiled at him. He gave a slight nod and followed the girl and Kyo towards the house, brushing his hand teasingly across the boys crotch as he passed him and almost laughed at the look on the cats face.

This was the start of something interesting.

--

"They finally left." Momiji laughed looking down at the now vacant ground. "Geez. I feel like cupid!" He smiled over at his companion. Hiro frowned still blushing.

"Perverts. They're perverts." He shuddered. "And take off that disguise! It freaks me out!" Momiji laughed again and pulled the long black wig off his head, shaking out his blond hair. Hiro rubbed his shoulders. "No more standing on my shoulders for your dumb plans. Why am I always the damn stepping stool!"

"Cause you're a bad actor! He totally would have seen right through you." Momiji laughed, held the skirt at his waist and jumped down. "Remind me to thank Ayame for the dress later!" The blond smiled.

"Remind yourself." Hiro grumbled, trying not to look at the blond in the beautiful black lace dress.

* * *

**Oh dear god I finished it. The world must be coming to an end... Ha ha ha! This was always the intended ending though. **

**Sorry that it took three years to finish half the chapter that had been sitting on my computer... -.-' I suck.**


End file.
